pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis After a request from Brock to meet the famous Rock-type trainer and Island Kahuna, Olivia, Ash and the gang visit Akala Island. Brock and Olivia eventually have a battle. Episode Plot The heroes, along with their Kanto friends, have gathered for a picnic on the beach. Mallow and Kiawe are really impressed by the sandwiches, as Ash exclaims Brock's cooking is amazing. Rotom updates its data about this cooking, which motivates Mallow to add the recipe to her cafeteria. Brock credits the taste to the cheese from Kiawe's farm. Kiawe blushes, claiming their cheese is the best on Akala Island, if not even in entire Alola region. Brock screams, realizing that the Akala Island is where the beautiful Island Kahuna, Olivia, is. He looks into his handbook to see her photos, which makes Misty realize what he has been studying while they were aboard the plane. Brock packs the camp up, wishing to go to Akala Island, and meet Olivia while he is at it, for his primary goal as a Pokémon Doctor is to inspect the health of the farm's Pokémon. Kiawe explains that Olivia could be anywhere on the island and he may not have a chance to see her, which prompts Brock to believe their encounter would be destined. Sophocles wishes for the farm's Moo Moo Milk ice cream, if they are going there. Misty is delighted to imagine that, but wonders how will they reach Akala Island. Brock thinks of a plane or a boat, but Ash grins. A moment after, the group is riding on their Ultra Guardians' Pokémon, with Misty on Lana's Dragonair and Brock atop Kiawe's Charizard. Misty and Brock enjoy this ride, while Lana lets out Eevee and Popplio, and the latter supports the former by surfing. Misty's Psyduck comes out, but Misty calls it back before it falls in the sea, since it cannot swim. Meowth notices they are headed for Akala Island, which prompts Jessie for another move at catching their Pokémon. Meowth reminds her they still have to fix their robot, and James is certain this will take a while to repair, but Jessie urges them to do this quickly. A moment later, the group reaches Kiawe's farm, which excites Misty and Brock. After examining the Miltank, the group sees some Mudbray. Misty notices they are eating mud, and greets one, only for the Mudbray to spit mud at her face. Brock laughs at her until he gets spit by the mud, too. After Ash helps Kiawe with piling the hay, Mimo comes with the ice cream. The group eats some, and its taste impresses Misty. Psyduck comes out, so Misty takes a bit of ice cream for Psyduck to lick. Much to her shock, Psyduck jumps and eats her entire ice cream, and gets a brain freeze. Suddenly, the group hears a scream from a barn, where some frightened Pokémon look at a wild Kangaskhan, which may have wandered in to drink some water. Mimo fears nobody will be able to drink water if they don't do something. Kiawe goes to send Turtonator to scare Kangaskhan off, but Brock points at Kangaskhan's pouch, for her child is missing. They see the child is out of the pouch, and Brock notices its leg is hurt. Lillie steps forward, since they have to do something; Brock decides to take care of this matter. While Rotom is calculating the odds of Kiawe not getting attacked, Ash and Kiawe want to join Brock, who wants to do this alone. He sends a Comfey, which he got as a present from Nurse Joy for working hard, and for Comfey to assist the Pokémon Doctor. Brock steps forward, wanting to show he didn't come to harm the Kangaskhan or its child. Comfey spreads its dust to calm the two down, allowing Brock to come to them. Kangaskhan scratches its hand, but Brock pats Kangaskhan's claw to calm it down, since he only wishes to cure the child's leg. Kangaskhan permits him, and Brock bandages the child's leg. Mallow praises Brock, as the child returns to its mother's pouch. The Kangaskhan leaves the area, and Brock wishes of it to look after its child. The group sees how amazing Brock is, and not just a guy to chase after girls. Misty reminds he can be very reliable in dire situations. With that settled, Brock wishes to meet up with Olivia. However, his interest is fading as the group is crossing the mountain. Brock cries, for he cannot find Olivia, even as he searched the island thoroughly. However, Olivia waves hands at the group, since it was a long time since she last saw them. Olivia sprints at them until she trips over a rock. Brock offers her a hand, and introduces himself as the Pokémon Doctor in training. He sees that fate has not abandoned him, and offers her a hand in marriage. Olivia blushes, as Brock states their meeting was fated. Just as Brock is to continue, Misty drags him away by his ear, and introduces herself to Olivia. The group reaches the summit, where Olivia is to place the Crown of Wela to the flames, as part of the tradition of the Island Kahuna. Brock is moved, while Mallow wishes that Olivia poses in a picture with them, and Brock and Misty. Olivia agrees, and Rotom takes a group photo, but shows that the hikers were in the photo, too. The hikers assemble; Olivia states despite hiring them to watch over the Wela Volcano, they still intrude when people take photos. Brock takes a close look, shocked that his face is shadowed from a hiker. The hikers disperse, but Brock is nevertheless furious. Kiawe mentions to Olivia that Brock is a skilled Pokémon Trainer: a Rock-type Gym Leader. Olivia is impressed, and challenges Brock to a battle. Brock, charmed by Olivia, sends Sudowoodo against her Lycanroc, which Mallow notes it looks like a Grass-type Pokémon. The battle starts, as Lycanroc fires Rock Slide. Sudowoodo counters the attack with Hammer Arm, and the two sides compliment each other. Lycanroc uses Double Team, followed with Accelerock. Sudowoodo panics, and takes the hit from the attack. Sudowoodo focuses to find the real Lycanroc, and uses Feint Attack that thrusts Lycanroc away. Olivia is impressed, and has Lycanroc retaliate with Drill Run. Sudowoodo withstands the attack, which amazes Olivia, and sees Sudowoodo has been raised well. Brock compliments her, too, as she wants to see what the old Gym Leader has to offer. Suddenly, the group, except Brock, Olivia, Sudowoodo and Lycanroc, get taken by Team Rocket, for they have repaired their mecha. Brock warns that these people steal Pokémon; Misty reminds they beat them yesterday. Team Rocket confirm they are persistent, and are at the brink of victory. As they are to leave, Olivia's Lycanroc fires Rock Slide to stop them. Sudowoodo uses Low Kick, which damages their robot. As Team Rocket goes to attack, Olivia uses the Z-Ring to pass the Z-Power to Lycanroc. Brock holds her hand, as he pitches in to help her: the two chant, glow with brown energy, make poses and hold hands, which allows Lycanroc to fire Continental Crush, in form of a heart. Meowth struggles to have the robot push the rock away. However, the Stufful appears, and soon after, Bewear opens the robot and takes Team Rocket out. The heroes and their Pokémon are released, and Pikachu's Iron Tail helps in destroying the robot, while Bewear takes Team Rocket and Stufful away. At evening, the group, along with Professor Kukui and Burnet, are to watch the fireworks festival. Misty and Brock had a lot of fun today, seeing it was time well-spent. Brock blushes, as he looks at Olivia present to watch the fireworks, and thanks Kukui and Burnet for inviting her over. The group watch the fireworks display, which makes Brock shout out how much he loves Alola, and startles Misty and the professors. Brock and Misty thank Ash for inviting them over to Alola region. Ash thanks them, too, since he had a lot of fun with them. Ash swears to keep learning more about the Pokémon in Alola, to come closer to his goal of becoming the Pokémon Master. Misty and Brock reply that they know this goal, since they have been for so long that he doesn't need to exclaim that. Misty swears to become a better Gym Leader, and wishes of Ash to battle her sometime. Brock reminds them that he is also here, and the three cheer. Debuts Pokémon *Brock's Comfey Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Kangaskhan (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what wild Pokémon comes to his ranch in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Kangaskhan. The other answers are Growlithe (blue), Garchomp (green), and Seismitoad (yellow). *This is the last episode to use the "Twerp, Twerpette" ending theme song. *When Brock tames the wild Kangaskhan who scratches his hand, it was similar to how Professor Sycamore tame his Garchomp while it was a Gible who bitten his hand in "Garchomp's Mega Bond!" **It has few references from G Gundam, such as Brock and Olivia performs Midday Lycanroc’s Z-Moves as Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura’s Love Love Sekiha Tenkyokuken against a Dark Gundam-based Meowth mecha robot. Gallery SM103 2.png SM103 3.png SM103 4.png SM103 5.png SM103 6.png SM103 7.png SM103 8.png SM103 9.png SM103 10.png SM103 11.png SM103 12.png SM103 13.png SM103 14.png SM103 15.png SM103 16.png SM103 17.png SM103 18.png SM103 19.png SM103 20.png SM103 21.png SM103 22.png SM103 23.png SM103 24.png SM103 25.png SM103 26.png SM103 27.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Takeuchi Kyoko Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon